More Then A Summer Fling
by ravenschickie23
Summary: the students at THH go on a trip to europe and nathan and haley hook up a couple times and all they both want is a like a summer fling then when they get back to school in semptember someone wants more then what they had in the summer. NH(mayb LB & PJ) t
1. Default Chapter

"I can't believe that we are going to Europe for the summer!" Haley James said excitedly to her best friends Peyton Sawyer and Brook Davis. "I know it is going to be so much fun! Maybe we can hook up with some cute European boys!" Brook said. "This trip will be so much fun!" Peyton said. "I know we are leaving tomorrow! We get to spend the summer in Europe and away from our parents!!" Haley said . "This is going to be so much fun!" "Why the hell do we have to go to Europe for the summer?" Nathan Scott complained to his half brother Lucas Scott as they played a game of one on one. "No idea all I know is that we are going to Europe for the summer and there will be no parents and hot European chicks there." "Hmm hot European chicks, I like the sound of that." Nathan smirked. everyone was at the airport boarding the plane to head to europe. When everyone one was on the plane they took off and were on their way to Europe. "Cute European boys here we come!" Haley laughed along with Peyton and Brook. "European chicks here I come." Nathan smirked. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"I can't believe we are in Italy!" Haley said.  
  
"I know! Now let's go find some cute Italian boys!" Brook said excitedly.  
  
"Brook we have to go to our hotel first." Haley laughed.  
  
"Well maybe we can find the boys on the way to the hotel."  
  
"Well then lets go to the hotel the faster we leave the faster we can go find the boys."  
  
They all laughed and headed to the bus that was going to take them to the hotel.  
  
"This sucks. We have to the summer in Europe." Nathan complained.  
  
"If you don't stop complaining I'm gonna have to hurt you." Lucas replied.  
  
"Yea well lets get to the bus, the faster this trip begins the faster it will end."  
  
They walked onto the bus and that's when he first noticed her. She was sitting in the back of the bus with her friends, laughing at something one of them had just said. She had auburn hair and a beautiful smile.  
  
'Wow she is beautiful,.' Nathan thought. 'No, I am Nathan Scott, I don't think anyone is beautiful.' Nathan just shook the thoughts away and took a seat on the bus.  
  
Haley noticed Nathan staring at her.  
  
'Why is Nathan Scott staring at me?' Haley thought to herself. 'He is hot but why is he staring at me? Oh well, I don't care I am just going to have fun with my friends.' 


	3. chapter 3

ok here is some clarification, i have been getting questions about this so sorry if i didnt mention it somewhere i thought i did...short term memory lol. well anyways  
  
nathan and lucas are half brothers just like in the show except they get along. they both are on the bball team.  
  
haley brook amnd peyton are best friends  
  
brook and peyton are cheerleaders haley is not.  
  
haley and luke know each other but they arent friends like they are on the show  
  
everyone knows who nathan and lucas are becasue of dan and b/c of basketball  
  
the trip is all tree hill high students  
  
brook lucas nathan and haley are single jake and peyton are dating jake will come into the fic later  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When they got to the hotel they all went to their rooms. Peyton and Haley were rooming together and Brook was with another cheerleader.  
  
"So Jake couldn't come?" Haley asked Peyton as they entered their room.  
  
"No he had to stay home with Jenny."  
  
"Oh that sucks."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Oh my god! Guys there is a club right down the block, we so have to go and meet some cute Italian boys!" Brook said bursting into Peyton and Haley's room.  
  
"Do you ever knock?" Haley laughed.  
  
"Come on we have to go to the club!" Brook said ignoring Haley.  
  
"Ok Brook we will meet you down in the lobby in an hour."  
  
"Yay!." Brook said as she ran to her room to get ready.  
  
On the way to her room, Brook ran into Lucas.  
  
"Hey Brook, where you going in such a rush?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Hey Luke I'm going to get ready there is a club down the block and since we are aloud to go and hang out tonight we are going to the club."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yea. Do you wanna join us?"  
  
"Yea, can Nathan come along to, it will get him to stop complaining, hopefully."  
  
"Yea, sure." Brook laughed. "just meet me in the lobby in an hour."  
  
"Ok ,see ya then."  
  
Lucas walked into his and Nathan's room."  
  
"Hey Nate we are going to a club that is down the block from here with Brook and all. And we have to meet Brook down in the lobby in an hour."  
  
"So what's up with you and Brook?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Nothing we are just friends."  
  
"Sure whatever you say."  
  
An hour later Brook was surprisingly ready and down in the lobby before Peyton and Haley were waiting with Nathan and Luke. When Haley and Peyton got down there they saw Brook with Lucas and Nathan.  
  
"Hey guys you ready?" Brook asked when she saw them coming. "Oh and I invited Luke and Nathan."  
  
"That's ok. Now lets go find some cute guys!" Haley said as they walked out of the hotel and towards the club.  
  
They had all been at the club for a while and were all dancing after they had a few drinks. Nathan and Haley were dancing together but Haley hadn't realized who she was dancing with. When she realized that it was Nathan Scott she was surprised that he was dancing with her and not some stick with boobs. She was just Haley James not some cheerleader or some slut who threw herself at guys. Nathan knew who he was dancing with, ok well he didn't know who she was she just knew she was the girl he saw on the bus with Brook and Peyton.  
  
After a while they all had to go back to the hotel since they had to get up early the next morning since they were going around Italy. Right before they were leaving Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley. At first Haley was surprised but then she kissed him back.  
  
"Yea Haley!" said a tipsy Brook causing Haley and Nathan to break apart and Haley to blush.  
  
"Come on guys." Peyton laughed leading them back to the hotel.  
  
'So her name is Haley.' Nathan thought to himself.  
  
The next day they all woke up early and met with the group down in the lobby so they could begin the tour.  
  
"So last night was fun." Brook laughed looking towards Haley.  
  
"Yea, you and Nathan looked like you were having a good time last night Hales." Peyton added.  
  
"We were just dancing." Haley said like nothing happened.  
  
"Yea and you kissed!" Brook said excitedly causing Haley to blush.  
  
"Hey guys." Lucas said as he and Nathan came over to where Brook Peyton and Haley were standing.  
  
"Hey." they answered.  
  
The tour had begun and Nathan was bored out of his mind.  
  
"I really don't wanna be here!" he complained.  
  
"Nate! Stop complaining! You are annoying everyone else!" Lucas said.  
  
"Hey I'm just voicing my opinion but if you don't want to here it fiiine!" Nathan said causing the three girls to laugh since he was making Lucas madder by the second.  
  
"Luke just ignore him." Brook laughed.  
  
They all spent the rest of the day hanging out and having a good time. While they were out Nathan and Haley were talking and really hit it off. When they got back to the hotel Peyton went to call Jake, Lucas and Brook were hanging out in Brook's room and Nathan and Haley went back to Nathan's room.  
  
"So you really didn't want to come on this trip did you?" Haley laughed.  
  
"No, my parents thought it would be good for Lucas and I to see somewhere other then Tree Hill and my mom said it would be educational. So I came, but I'm surprisingly having a good time, annoying Lucas is one of the perks." Nathan laughed.  
  
"Summer, educational, that is no fun, summer is supposed to be fun." Haley laughed.  
  
"My thoughts exactly. So last night was fun."  
  
"Yea it was."  
  
"Yo Nate, mom is one my phone and wants to talk to you." Lucas said as he came into their room with his cell phone in hand.  
  
"Ok, I'll be back." Nathan said to Haley as he got up, took Luke's cell and went out into the hallway.  
  
"hey Haley." Lucas said walking over to where Haley was sitting on Nathan's bed.  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"Haley I just want you to be careful around Nathan, he usually..." Lucas started.  
  
"Luke I know how Nathan usually is but we have been siting here since we got back and he hasn't tried to do anything, we have just been sitting here talking the whole time."  
  
"Wow that is a first, he must like you. Just be careful."  
  
"I will, don't worry."  
  
As Nathan got up Haley got up to leave.  
  
"Well I got to go, I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Bye Hales." they both said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"You like her." Lucas smirked as Nathan came over and laid down on his bed.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"I was just talking to Haley and she said that you didn't try anything the whole time you guys were hanging out you like her." 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Haley went back to her room and found Peyton watching TV.  
  
"Hey where have you been?" Peyton asked when she saw Haley come in.  
  
"Hey I was hanging out with Nathan in his room."  
  
"Oh, so what happened?"  
  
"Nothing we just sat there talking."  
  
"Wow Nathan Scott just sat there and talked to you, something must be up he never just talks to any girl, he must like you."  
  
"That's what Luke said."  
  
"What did Luke say?" Brook asked as she came into Haley and Peyton's room.  
  
"That Nathan likes me because we just sat there talking since we got back until Luke came into the room." Haley replied.  
  
"You and Nathan just talked? That is so unlike him, he never talks to any girl."  
  
"Yea I know but I had fun we were just hanging out and talking and laughing and stuff."  
  
"So Nathan I heard that you like Haley." Brook said as she walked into Nathan and Lucas' room looking for Lucas.  
  
"No where did you hear that?"  
  
"I have my sources. If you don't like her then why when you two were hanging out, didn't you do anything but talk? You don't just hang out with a girl and just talk to her."  
  
"Whatever you say Brook."  
  
"Hey Brook." Lucas said coming into the room.  
  
"Hey Luke I was looking for you."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing just wanted to hangout I was talking to Nathan about Haley."  
  
"I don't like her!" Nathan said when her heard what Brook said.  
  
"Noone said you did but that just proves that you do." Lucas laughed.  
  
"No I don't!" Nathan said getting mad.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that Nate." Brook laughed.  
  
"Ok I will."  
  
"He likes her." Brook mouthed to Lucas making him laugh.  
  
"Well anyways you two are coming out with Peyton Haley and I to celebrate our last night in Italy since tomorrow night we are flying to France. So lets go."  
  
"Do I have to go?" Nathan complained.  
  
"Yes you do, now stop complaining and lets go lover boy."  
  
"I don't like her!"  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
They met up with Haley and Peyton and headed to the club that they went to on their first night there. Again everyone was dancing and Nathan and Haley were talking while dancing.  
  
"I had fun today." Nathan said.  
  
"Me too. Ya know everyone keeps saying that you like me." Haley laughed.  
  
"Yea I've been told a few times."  
  
"Well I mean it's understandable why people think that though because you are Nathan Scott and you don't just talk to any girl."  
  
"Yea so I guess I brought everyone telling me that I like you upon myself." Nathan laughed.  
  
"Yea." then Nathan leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Nathan um I think that you should know that all I want this summer is a fling, nothing serious." Haley said when they pulled apart.  
  
"That's all I want also." Nathan replied and then kissed her again. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The rest of the summer went by and for the rest of the summer Nathan and Haley ended up hooking up. When they got back to Tree Hill, what ever they had over the summer ended. They were both fine with that, or at least that's what they led people to believe,  
  
"Yo Nate! What's up with you? You've been different since we got home." Lucas said as he and Nathan played some one on one.  
  
"Yea I've been tired there's this thing called time difference. I'm not used to the change yet."  
  
Haley was walking down a hallway in school going towards her next class, when she was pulled into the janitor's closet.  
  
"What the hell? Nate what are you..." Haley started to say when she got into the closet, but she was cut off by Nathan's lips attacking hers.  
  
"Nate wait. Why are you doing this? I thought we agreed to end things between us." Haley said confused when they broke apart.  
  
"I'm sorry Hales, its just the entire summer er ended up hooking up, I just missed it I guess."  
  
"Nate we can't do this, we ended things when we got back, it was just a summer fling, that's all." Haley said walking out of the closet.  
  
"Hales where were you?" Brook asked when Haley walked into the cafeteria.  
  
"Nowhere I just had to talk to someone."  
  
"Ok. So..." Brook was talking but Haley wasn't paying attention she was too busy thinking of what Nathan was saying.  
  
'Why would he miss hooking up with me? He could have any girl in this school and he wants to hook up with me? He is so damn confusing!'  
  
"Hales are you paying attention to anything that I just said?"  
  
"Huh what?"  
  
"What are you thinking about Hales?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Um nothing just something that happened earlier. I have to go I'll talk to you guys later."  
  
later that day, after school Brook, Peyton and Haley were all hanging out at Haley's house.  
  
"Guys, um I have to tell you something."  
  
"Ok Hales what's up?" Brook asked.  
  
"Well I was late for lunch today because Nathan Scott pulled me into the janitor's closet and he told me that he missed hooking up with me, but I don't know it just seemed like something more then that. I mean why would he want to get with me when he could have any girl at Tree Hill High?"  
  
"Well Hales, like I said during the summer, he likes you. He would have just stopped what ever you guys had when we got back if he didn't." Peyton said.  
  
"I don't think so, I mean he could have any girl why me?" 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
For the rest of the week Haley tried to ignore Nathan, and it worked, until Friday.  
  
"Hales! What are you doing tonight after the game?" Brook asked as she came up to Haley's locker.  
  
"I don't know Brook what am I doing tonight after the game?" Haley asked knowing Brook already had something planned.  
  
"There is a party at my house and you don't have a choice, you are coming."  
  
"Ok Brook." Haley said rolling her eyes.  
  
Later that night Brook, Haley and Peyton were at the party, drinking, hanging out, and having a good time.. The Ravens won the game so the party was even wilder. They were all in the kitchen when in walked Nathan and Lucas Scott. The walked into the kitchen and over to where the girls were sitting.  
  
"Hey boyfriend." Brook said kissing Lucas.  
  
"Hey babe." Lucas replies kissing her back.  
  
"Lets play a game!" Brook said excitedly.  
  
"NO!" Peyton and Haley both said at the same time.  
  
"Ok! Truth or dare it is!" Brook said ignoring her friends.  
  
"Do something about Nathan and Haley." Lucas whispered in her ear.  
  
"All ready have a plan." Brook replied quietly.  
  
"So Peyton Truth or Dare?" Brook started.  
  
"Dare."  
  
The game continued like this for a little while, until Brook decided to put her plan to work.  
  
"So Nathan, Truth or Dare?" Brook asked knowing Nathan wouldn't turn down a dare.  
  
"Dare." Nathan replied.  
  
"I dare you to..." 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"I dare you to kiss the girl in this room, who you like the most." Brook said.  
  
"Now every cheerleader who was playing the game wanted to the answer to that question. They all hoped that it was them who he liked. Only few people knew the true answer to that question and a few refused to believe it was true. Nathan looked around the room already knowing who he would end up kissing. He looked at all the cheerleaders knowing what they all were thinking, then his eyes landed on her. "Lets go already!" Brook said impatiently causing Nathan to get up and walk over to where she was standing. When he was standing in front of her he pilling her into a kiss.  
  
"He likes her!?!?!?!" Nathan heard a few cheerleaders say, but he didn't care what they thought, all he cared about was her. When they pulled away they both stood there for a few minutes.  
  
'Did that really just happen? He likes me and not all those cheer sluts?' she thought to herself. ' OH MY GOD! I cant believe I did that!' she thought before running out of the house with Nathan running behind her.  
  
"Haley where are you going?" Nathan asked confused.  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
"What's wrong? And don't tell me noting because I know something is wrong."  
  
"YOU! Why did you do that? Why are you running after me?" Haley replied.  
  
"Because I like you! I know we both said that it was just going to be a fling but sometime during that fling I fell for you. I like you Haley, I know that may be surprising but I do. Something changed the way I feel about you. I've tried to deny it but I can't"  
  
"I...I don't know! I'm so confused! I mean this summer was great and i...I'm so confused about why you like me I mean I'm just plain old Haley James, tutor girl, I'm not some cheerleader who throws herself at you."  
  
"I know, that's why I like you. you're different, you don't throw yourself at me, you make me think you always leave me wanting more. Its different with you, its not about sex like it was with all the other girls. Its different with you Hales. You make me want to be a different person."  
  
"Nate this summer was great and we said it would just be a fling, but something changed. I don't know when but sometime over the summer I started to like you. When we stopped things I started to miss you, seeing you everyday, everything we did, at first I denied it all but I don't think I can anymore."  
  
After hearing this Nathan pulled Haley into a passionate kiss. After a little while the pulled apart.  
  
"I have wanted to do that for so long." Nathan said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Come on lets go back to the party."  
  
"Ok." Haley replied as they walked back into the party hand in hand. 


	8. chapter 8

well my school gave us off today because a teacher died and her funneral was today and there was this whole big thing about students wanting to go so they gave us off so here is the next chapter

oh and lucas and nathan are full brothers not half brothers i chaqnged my mind lol and deb is their mom

Chapter 8

Nathan and Haley walked back into the party hand in hand causing heads to turn. Everyone was surprised that Nathan Scott, basketball star was walking into a party hold hands with Haley James, tutor girl. The fact that Nathan and Haley were heading towards the kitchen and not towards a bedroom shocked many more people because Nathan always brought a girl upstairs, and he was never seen with a girl holding hands and hanging out and stuff.

Nathan and Haley walked into the kitchen where they found everyone still playing truth or dare.

"So did you two figure everything out?" Brook asked.

"Yes." Nathan replied looking down at Haley.

"Finally! Its been obvious that you two have wanted to get back together since we've gotten back from Europe." Brook said.

"Wait! They were never together so how could they get back together and why would Nathan want to be with someone like her." some cheerleader said.

"Nathan had to hold Haley back form attacking the girl after she said that.

"We are standing right here ya know. And I want to be with not someone like Haley, but Haley because she is different, she doesn't throw herself at me, she keeps me wanting more, she treats me like a normal person not like some star or something. She makes me want to be a different person." Nathan finished smiling down at Haley.

"You can't be serious!" the cheerleader said.

"I am." Nathan replies not looking away from Haley.

"Aw! He is so sweet!" Brook whispered to Lucas.

"She did something to him. He was never like this before." Lucas replied.

"Yea, but that's a good thing because he isn't old jerky Nathan anymore."

"Yea."

"Hey guys we are going to get going, see ya tomorrow." Nathan said

"Bye guys. Call me later Hales." Brook said.

"I will cya later."

After saying good bye to Lucas and Brook, Nathan and Haley went out to Nathan's car.

"Hales about what that girl said in there, I am serious. I meant every word I said." Nathan said

"I know Nate." Haley said kissing him.

They drove to the docks so they could hang out and spend time with each other.

"Hales you know people are going to be surprised about us. They probably wont want us together."

"I know but they will have to deal with it." Haley replied.

"It'll be hard. All he girls will be mad at you since you took me off the market." Nathan smirked.

"You are so cocky." Haley laughed. "And I can deal with all those girls. And if they throw themselves at you I'll just kick their asses. But I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"Good, because I don't either." Nathan said kissing her. "Ya know I missed this."

"Missed what?"

"Us, me and you just talking and hanging out."

"So did I."

The next day Haley called Brook to let her know what happened the night before.

"Hello?" Brook said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Brookie." Haley said.

"Haley! So what happened after you and Nathan left the party?"

"Nothing we went to the docks, and hung out and talked for a while. Then he took me home."

"That's it? Tutor Girl! You sure have changed Nathan for the better."

"Yea. So how many people know about me and Nathan?"

"Well pretty much whoever was at the party unless they were to drunk to remember."

"Wow you haven't told anybody yet? That's a surprise."

"Well like left right before you called."

"That explains it." Haley laughed.

Lucas pulled into his driveway and walked into his house. He wento into the kitchen where he found Nathan.

"Hey bro what did you and Haley do after the party last night?"

"Nothing we just went to the docks and talked then I took her home."

"That's shocking, she has changed you."

"I know, but for the good. She makes me want to be a better person. I don't know man, she is different then any other girl I know."

"Well as long as your happy. oh and just to let you know if you hurt her Brook will kick your ass."

"Ok, I wont hurt her though, not on purpose anyway."

Ok, lets go play some one on one down at the river court."

Nathan and Lucas were playing one on one when a group of girls stopped to watch them, well mainly to watch Nathan because they all knew about Lucas and Brook dating and if they even looked at Lucas Brook would kill them. Brook had called Lucas and found out that he and Nathan were down at the river court so Brook and Haley decided to go and watch them play ball. When they got there they saw the group of girls watching the guys play. They got out of Brook's car and walked over to the bleachers and sat down, and watched their boyfriends. After a few minutes, Nathan noticed Haley sitting on the bleachers.

"Hey Luke lets take a break." Nathan said walking over towards Haley.

When Nathan was walking towards Haley some blonde girl got up and walked over to him.

"Hey Nate I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me tonight." the girl said.

"Sorry I cant I'm busy. I got to go." Nathan said not taking his eyes off Haley.

"Hey baby." Nathan said going over to Haley and giving her a kiss."

"Hey Nate." Haley said pulling apart.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Nathan asked.

"I have plans with my boyfriend."

"Oh so you have another boyfriend huh?"

"Maybe."

"Oh well then if you are busy then maybe I should go tell that blonde that I don't have anything to do tonight."

"Well I think I may be able to cancel my other plans." Haley said kissing him. 


	9. chapter 9 the end

Chapter 9

Nathan and Haley had been going out for a couple of months and everything had been perfect. Everyone thought that something would go wrong or problems would start happening. The thought no relationship could be that perfect, but they were wrong. Nathan and Haley were happier then ever, they had fights but they made up after a little while. They were falling hard and all of their friends could see it. Nathan, with the help of Brook, had planned a wonderful date for him and Haley. It was perfect. Haley knew that she and Nathan were going out on a date but she didn't know what he had planned.

"Hey Hales you ready?" Nathan asked as Haley opened the door to her house.

"Yea, let me just get my purse and we can leave." Haley replied.

Haley got her purse and they walked out to the car. The ride to their destination was quiet. They both sat their silently taking in each others presence.

"We're here." Nathan said once they reached their destination.

"The café?" Haley asked confused.

"You'll see come on." 

Nathan took her hand and led her through the café and up to the roof.

"A mini golf course on the roof?" Haley said still confused.

"When we were younger my mom would bring Luke and I here with her when she had to work and didn't have anyone to watch us so one day Luke and I were up here and we built this. But this isn't what I have planned."

"What do you have planned Scott?"

"Look over there." Nathan replied pointing to a corner where their was a table for two set up.

"Nathan! You did all of this?"

"Yea, well with a little help from Brook."

"This is so sweet."

"Come on there's more."

"More?"

"Yes more come on." Nathan laughed.

They walked over to the table and sat down. On Haley's plate was a little teddy bear that was holding a red heart that said 'I love you' on it.

"Aw Nathan he's so cute!" Haley said picking up the teddy bear.

"Hales, I love you, I mean you're different then any other person I have ever known. You changed me Hales, for the better and I don't know what I would do with out you, and that scares me, but Hales I love you." Nathan said.

"Nate, I, I love you too." Haley said kissing him sweetly.

"See I told you it would be more then a fling, they are meant for each other." Brook whispered to Luke as they hid on the roof.

"Yea I guess you were right."

"I always am."

"Did you hear that?" Haley asked as she and Nathan broke apart from each other.

"Yea, and I think I know who it is."

"Brook?"

"Yea and Lucas."

"Hey guys." Brook said once she heard what they said.

"What are you two doing up here?" Haley asked.

"Well I wanted to see what happened tonight and I brought Lucas along because I didn't want to be alone." Brook said.

"You are crazy Brook." Haley laughed

"I know, oh and I brought Lucas to show him that I was right about what I said in September."

"What did you say in September?" Nathan asked.

"She said that your guys' relationship was going to be more then a fling." Lucas said.

"And I was right."

"Yea, I guess it was more then a fling." Haley said looking up at Nathan with a smile on her face.

the end 


End file.
